memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
D'deridex class
The D'deridex-class (or B-type or Warbird-class) battle cruiser was the pride of the Romulan fleet in the mid-to-late 24th century. They were registered as a class 5 vessel. (''DS9'' video game: Dominion Wars) The class was named after Romulan Praetor D'deridex, who held office during the late 22nd century. (''ENT'' novel: Kobayashi Maru) Service history The D'deridex-class was the successor to the Amarcan-class warbird of the 2340s and the War Eagle-class, enlarging its double-hull design and correcting some weaknesses which had become evident in the older vessels. The class was designed to be larger than any Federation or Klingon starship of the time. (TOS novel: Vulcan's Heart, ST reference: Star Trek: Starship Spotter) The class was extremely successful and soon found its self making up the bulk the Imperial Romulan Fleet. D'Deridex-class vessels have represented the Romulan Star Empire in numerous incidents and historical events and the class participated in many engagements in the Dominion War. ( ) The D'deridex Advanced was a variant of the basic D'deridex-class starship. These ships were upgraded at Orias III by the Tal Shiar and joined with Cardassian Keldon-class ships for an invasion of Dominion territory in 2371. The IRW Belak was an example of this variant. (ST:CCG: The Dominion) Vessels of this class were still being constructed in the late 2370s, before being phased out in favor of the more powerful warbirds in the 2380s. (TTN novel: Taking Wing) By 2409, many of the remaining D'deridex-class warbirds had fallen into the hands of Obisek's Reman Resistance. Others were controlled by the Romulan Republic. (ST video game: Star Trek Online) Technical specifications Like most Romulan vessels of the 24th century, the D'deridex-class was powered utilizing an artificial quantum singularity and was fitted with a cloaking device. The D'deridex-class's large size makes these vessels more intimidating, but also makes the class highly adaptable. The vessels were primarily meant for military purposes but could just as easily take on the role of a science vessel or supply ship. (ST reference: Star Trek: Starship Spotter; WizKids module: Attack Wing) This class of ships were known to possess research labs, reverse engineering terminals and intelligence gathering equipment making them capable of a wide variety of operations; both in the fields of combat and covert missions. (TNG video game: Starfleet Command III) At one time, it was believed these vessels only carried a crew of 622 Romulans, however the actual crew complement was 1,500 officers and crew, plus troops. (TNG video game: Echoes from the Past, ''DS9'' reference: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual) Tactical systems The primary directed energy weapons array of a warbird was located in its "head", and consisted of a disruptor array, capable of firing both beams and pulses, which also appears to have been shared with a torpedo launcher. ( , ; ) Some warbirds were also known to have been equipped with phasers. ( ) Three additional weapon arrays were located, one each, along the top of the upper "neck" support, along the bottom of the lower "neck" support, and at the tip of the "nose". ( , ) File:IRW TMet firing disruptors.jpg|Firing forward disruptor beams File:D'deridex class firing disruptor pulses.jpg|Firing forward disruptor pulses File:Cardassian and Romulan fleet open fire.jpg|Firing forward torpedoes File:IRW Haakona destroys Iconian probe.jpg|Firing phasers (inner upper array) File:D'deridex class destroys Vulcan transports.jpg|Firing disruptors (outer upper array) File:D'deridex class, nose-mounted disruptor.jpg|Firing disruptors (nose array) Known vessels :Parenthesis indicates human translation. *''The 62nd Rule'' (renamed under Ferengi control in 2366) * * * *( ) * * * * * * * Fictional * * Alternate mirror universe * * Variant designs * * Category:Romulan starship classes Category:Battleship classes Category:Battlecruiser classes Category:Heavy cruiser classes Category:Warbird classes